


Gee it's good to be together again (again)

by Theaudiablegasp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Not in a kinky way I swear), A tiny bit of making out, Aged-Up Character(s), Allura annoys me I'm not even sorry, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, F/M, Fluff (hopefully), Fugitive Pidge, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Kidnapping, Lance comes in way later than I thought, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tazers, Weird alien slavery auctions, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaudiablegasp/pseuds/Theaudiablegasp
Summary: 8 years after the defeat of Zarkon, the Paladins of Voltron have scattered across the galaxy to try and live their lives peacefully, but after a rebel force begins a revolution against the govenment they must band together and fight once again as defenders of the universe. Which may not be as easy as Allura hoped.





	1. Kalab's base

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this took me way too long to write and we'll see how long it take the next chapter to come out. Im hoping the writing isn't too shit? Lots of love to my beta and @Captainlilycaits was brilliant at helping me fight my procrastination thank you so much both of you xx

Kalab was alone on the base.

Totally and utterly alone.

He sat at the control desk; methodically working his way through intel from a previous raid by the Blade of Marmora, as the purple haze of the ship glanced against a loose ponytail which hung down his back. Heavy bags weighed down his eyes, which scanned through the reports from the mission. Thick eyebrows contorted his violet face into a frown.

It was a small, isolated base - not unlike the one Ulaz was stationed at until his...untimely death. It was there simply as a precaution, just far enough from the main district to escape detection, but close enough that if the blades on the planet were compromised they could alert Kalab and he could send all the information to Aza. 

His opinion on Aza was slightly biased - his familiarity with her predecessor Kolivan meant that her admiral ability to control the blade could never, at least in his eyes, live up to the Kolivan's legendary jurisdiction over the blades. Kalab had had the privilege of being taught by Kolivan and even assisted with the teaching of Aza herself: he still found it hard to look up to someone when he taught them all they knew. But perhaps Aza's failure in leadership could also be blamed on him. Kolivan had commanded soldiers of his men and Aza's attempts withered in comparison. Kalab's endeavors to be a leader had been flimsy at best, too head-strong and direct to be a good team leader so he could understand her struggles. All he could do was hope that her ability would blossom with time, or she'd most defiantly be getting replaced.

The Blade of Marmora was practically useless after the war, having been denied access to many of the bigger issues by the government after refusing to sign a new agreement: one which would have given the government complete control over their movements, stopping the blade from being, well, the blade. As a result there wasn't a lot of work for a blade, only miscellaneous underground jobs unless there was an incident that the government couldn't handle by themselves.

He sighed, leaning back in the chair, grumbling as he had to lean forward slightly and flick his long ponytail - that he was seriously considering cutting if it got in his way one more time - out of the way. He'd be on the base for 4 more days, not that he was counting, and then he'd be able to go back to the main blade ship: and go on a real mission. Not sat around on a pointless ship doing pointless paperwork about a pointless cause. Who cares that there's been a small uprise of street crime in the Vertude quadrant when there were real problems to solve, like the western uprisings. 

Or as they should be called, the Sendo uprisings. The rebel group hadn't left any clues of who they were or why they left planets in ruins so the public deemed them as the Western uprisings, most probably because the whole mess started in the western sector of the galaxy. Sendo were always a step ahead of the government: preying upon planets that had loose, near non-existent temperaments with their leaders and had begun to gather popularity. It was not until a bloodthirsty battle on Zycola that the government had any idea of purpose of the group.

Kalab had watched the video of the prisoners interrogation more times then he could count. Finally - for the first time a rebel had been caught and had not managed to kill themselves in the process! He was a creepy fellow, face shrunken in on itself like a squashed quiche, and wild eyes. He hadn't responded to any of the questions asked but at around five minutes in (five minutes thirty-five was the exact time - Kalab had made it his mission to discover everything he could, and that meant he had to look deep into the little information he had,) he leaped forward at his interrogator, Princess Allura herself. He didn't get much out in the few moments he lasted but four words were clear,  
"Sendo will return him."  
A tick later a bullet peirced through his skull.

'Him' could have referred to around a third of the universe. But it was clear who he was. Who would still support him? Why would someone still support him? Why would entire planets of free people support a dead dictator? After the defeat of Zarkon all generals and officers had been rounded up and put on trial. It was a long winded affair, lasting 4 years after the fall of the empire, and was the bane of the governments existence for quite some time after. Those who were spared in those trials wouldn't dare fight again, and it seemed unlikely that a high profile officer would be able to escape detection for such a length of time. Kalab was stumped. 

Looking down at the tablet on his desk he decided it was time to rest, nothing interesting would happen today it would seem.  
He took the microchip out of the the drive and strode up to the waiting doors, placing a hand on the screen before carrying on down the corridor. His time spent on the ship, although not completely wasteful, seemed inconsequential when there was so much he could be doing. By no means was the Blade of Marmora your average day job, but he couldn't help the feeling that he should be doing something. Something to get his body moving; heart racing; muscles straining - like his old missions did.  
He walked to his room quietly, he had no one to talk to after all and even if there were he doubted he would have spoken to them anyway. He reached up to activate the scanner next to his room. His ears twitched among his dark hair. He whipped his head round to the left and narrowed his eyes.

The door down the hall slid open. 

His blade was instantly in his hands, it's form changing as he held it in front of him, body assuming a fighting stance as if it were second nature.  
"How did you get in here?"

The figure walked forward at a leisurely pace, one pair of hands clasped together behind its back: the second swinging dramatically at it's sides.  
"Well, I'd say that's neither here nor there really." The alien now stood no more than a metre away from Kalab. It was an Unilu; smartly dressed in a government uniform, with government issued guns on their hips. Bony hands rested on the handles as a sign of warning. A shit-eating grin disrupted their small, yellow head and a pitiful greying beard clung to their chin and drooped pathetically to the round of bullets strapped on their chest.

"You are Keith correct?" The Unilu drawled. "Or was it Kalab? I here you go by that name these days."  
Keith stood up straight from his defensive stance and pointed his blade directly where the Unilu's second heart was.  
"Who's asking?" He gritted out.  
The stranger chuckled nervously.  
"Forgive me where are my manners, I am Captain Seren of the Voltrovian government." The smirk dropped from their face as Keith pressed harder, "It-t's of the upmost importance I locate Keith Kogane; the ex-paladin of Voltron, half galra and member of the Blade of Mamora. Now you were not easy to find Sir so am I correct in thinking that you are him?"  
Keith took a step back and lowered his blade.

Seren knew more than they should, even most members of the blade were unaware of Keith's true identity. After the voltron "fiasco" it was very hard to keep a low profile when he went back into the real world. He had fought long and hard to get where he was today. And yet, this Unilu had found him even though he had been convinced he was untraceable. He had made sure of it, especially after last time.  
"Why are you here?" He questioned, brows furrowing.  
"Well" Seren gesturing down the hall as they spoke. "You may want to come with me an-"  
Keith rolled his eyes and shoved the alien up to the wall, blade against their neck.  
"Not happening," he said as Seren choked and all four hands clawed at Keith's grip on their neck. "Now start talking before I gut you."  
"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now!" They put their hands up: in what could be described as a placating manner or a sign of surrender.  
"I'm und-der direct order o-of Princess Allura to give you a messag-ge!"

Keith dropped them.

The Unilu rubbed their neck and began to root around in their coat, pulling out a thin tablet. Seren handed it to Keith.  
"If it's a birthday card tell her she missed the last 8," he spat out sarcastically.  
A blue handprint glowed on the screen and he huffed as he placed his hand on it. Once scanned he dropped his arm to his side as a blue holographic Allura appeared. She looked older, wearier than he remembered; ivory hair cut to her shoulders, a faint scar running down from her right cheek to her jaw. She had donned her flight suit and a light cape that clasped on her left shoulder and hung down her right side to where the picture cut off.

"Keith," the hologram spoke. "What I am about to reveal to you is classified information concerning the welfare of the entire known universe-"  
"Not even a hello?"  
"Quiet, I didn't travel all this way for you to miss the message."  
"Well then you better you shut up."  
"- ould prefer not to disclose this information like this but I know you would not come if I don't give you a real reason.

"You must be aware that the Western uprisings are a...difficulty however we have a reason to believe this may be a diversion for what is truely going on," Hologram Allura sighed. "As you know, on one of your first missions as paladins you a encountered a Galra named Sendak, who was accidentally deployed from our ship in a cryopod. We believe that Sendak is alive, and organising an attack on the coalition government. We cannot let that happen."

Keith's eyes widened at her words. It was practically impossible to imagine that any of Zarkon's followers were still at large, most of all Sendak. He was the first Galra they fought, they had beaten him before. It seemed unfair that he could just come back, and years after the defeat of Zarkon. Why did he not go back to his leader when he had the chance? 

"We believe he may have landed and based his resistance on one of these 3 planets." Alluras head vanished, replaced with three globes.  
"Planet Gygaloth." A small planet was shown with a disturbing amount of rings that did not enclose the planet; but rather orbited around it like moons. They moved in a sparodic pattern, a demonic dance, that emitted power and danger. Although the planetary ring system was concerning, the planet itself looked just as unwelcoming. The brown dust planet had no visable signs of life or even the ability to house it. It seemed unlikely for anyone to be able to hide on the wasteland.

"Mining colony 23V in the Xas'tic district." A Planet, larger than the first was shown: this one however was half swamped in what appeared to be an oozing black ocean. The edges crawled to the tunnels dug into the planet as miners ran frantically, some with long butterfly net contraptions held tightly in their hands. It made Keith wonder why walls had not been put in place to prevent it. As the animation played a wave washed over the edge of the tunnel crashed into - a net? The prospectors suddenly raced into action, those with poles scooping up the crystals that were filtered out of the water by the net, and then quickly retreating to tunnels that were a much safer distance from the raging sea. Although it seemed a tried and tested routine, Keith doubted the practicality of the method. 

"And Planet Yanzo in the Vertude quadrant." Another planet was shown - one which, had Keith looked out the window, would have been visable as his ship was hidden directly behind it's third moon. It was a polluted place: lack of space and a famous trade market practically demanded overcrowding, and a prestigious nightlife district drew people in like moths to a flame.  
"I'm afraid we cannot narrow it down any more then that. As we were in flight at the time there is no definite that he even landed on a planet but, with the help of Slav, we were able to come up with the most likely options in our reality." She smiled at that and, if only for a second, some of her old self shone through before it was replaced by the face of the leader of the Universe.

"Why you? You may ask. Despite the hmm...necessary actions me and the government took there is still only one group of people I could completely trust to do this mission, and be able to come away alive. One group of people that I know I can depend upon and who will get the job done. 

"The planets he may be on are no laughing matter and once you find Sendak, well there is no way we can know for sure what he may be planning. It is a dangerous mission and however I may have treated you, I trust you completely. And I - I understand that this is asking a lot of you and this may be unfair. But Keith, the universe needs you help, I need your help."

Keith knew what she would say and yet he still dreaded her next words.

"I need you to bring back Voltron."


	2. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's in a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long, was gonna post last night but I was busy watching Brokeback mountain so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry there's so much Seren but I love them

·  
8 years prior  
·  
"Is it...over?"

Lance's voice rang out through the intercom as Voltron hovered over the wreckage that was once Zarkon's fleet.

Violet sparks of quintessance leaked out of the jagged hole left in the emperor's armour. Purple electricity crackled as it fought and folded in on itself in the druid's circle, multiple cannon craters disrupting the metal where Haggar once stood.

Each paladin stared out the window.

"Yeah...I think" Keith exhaled, "I think so."

The silence was deafening. 

Lance's laughter rang out, quickly joined by Hunk and Pidge as it sank in.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah that's what i'm talking about!"  
"We did it! Oh my God! We actually did it!  
"Yes! We can find my dad!"

"Keith?" Shiro's relieved face appeared, Coran and Matt dancing wildly on the castle's bridge in the background. "You ok?"

"It's just..."

Keith let out a breath, hands still in a death grip on black's controls.  
"It's finally over. I never really thought about what I'd do if we ever won."  
"Well I don't know about you ." Lance's brilliant grin erupted onto his dash, "but I was think about chilling out on a nice beach somewhere, maybe sipping a couple of drinks with a certain half-galran." He winked as Keith shook his head and hid his smile half-heartedly. 

"I think you'll find that won't be the case Lance." Allura's flushed face became visable, the glow of the blue lion making the sweat on her face glisten. "Unfortunately, this is where the hard part starts."

·  
Present time  
·

"This message will self destruct in 10 ticks, please dispose of quickly to prevent bodily harm."

Keith hurriedly launched the tablet down the hallway and turned back to Seren. He slammed his hand against the scanner and pushed the Unilu in.  
Just as the door slid shut an explosion shuddered through the base.  
He cast an accusing glare to Seren.  
"Whose great idea was it to take an EXPLOSIVE INTO MY SHIP? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!"

The alien crossed it's arms and tilted its chin up in a sneer.  
"Don't shoot the messanger. It is not my fault you refused to come and hear the message in person."  
"Quiznak! Why couldn't you just tell me the message?"  
Seren shook their head and sighed.  
"The princess was right, you let your confrontational attitude get the better of you. However you shall get no rise out of me, young sir," They gripped one of the lapels of their jacket. "Now, will you be coming with me or would you prefer to keep having your little tantrum?"  
Keith crossed his arms in mocking of the Unilu.  
"I'm not having a tantrum," he pouted.

"Oh no of course not," Seren said smugly. "It's not like you are pushing all of your emotions on to me instead of facing your problems." They turned dramatically. "I mean, you must be ridiculously angry at being interrupted from your ever so important work- isn't this one of those Blade communication stations?" Seren toured around his bedroom, rummaging around in the files left on a cluttered bedside table and tapping a shirt - which had been abandoned on the floor earlier that quintent- with their foot.  
"Looks like you've been here for a while though, they giving you a rest after all those tiring years as a paladin?"  
Keith gritted his teeth, the idea to just murder the other alien becoming more and more convincing.

"So stupid of me to think that you'd want to do something with your life! I understand, you would much rather rot away on this base. I mean, it's a lovely set up you got here, away from people just how you like it eh?" They turned back to Keith and observed his angered state. "Or maybe you don't enjoy being on your lonesome, perhaps you just fear that the people in your life will be taken from you."  
Keith's hands balled into fists at his sides.  
"Shut up."

"Why is your first reaction always anger? Is it because you are afraid what may happen if people get close to you again?"

Keith took a threatening step forwards them.  
"I said shut up, you piece of shit."

Seren set him with a triumphant gaze.  
"It must be so hard for you. All those rejections and betrayals from the people you trusted mos-"

Keith ducked and rotated his leg, knocking the other alien down. He straddled their thin waist before grabbing their arms and pinning them above their head uselessly.  
"I said Shut. Up."  
Despite everything the Unilu chuckled and looked at him with an honest gaze.

"I think this maybe the best opportunity you'll ever have to get the people you love back. But you'll go nowhere if all you do is walk away when things get hard. It's unbecoming for someone like you. We need someone who will stand and fight: you will be no benefit for the team if you can't face your troubles."

"There is no team" Keith said softly.

"But there can be," Seren implored, "with your help we can bring back Voltron."  


"But will it be Voltron? What about Shiro?"

Seren visibly cringed. "I'm afraid that is," they licked their lips nervously with a grey tounge. "out of my hands. If it makes any difference I did fight for his case."  
The Half-Galra shrugged and got off of the other alien. They both remained on the floor, sitting across from one another awkwardly.  
"It doesn't make a difference. The government have made their choice so I'll make mine.

"I don't know why Allura chose me to be the one to bring us back together. I don't want - I don't want to ask the others to put themselves through that again. We've suffered enough. You can't imagine what it's like; you think your doing the right thing but you can never know. Everytime we took out a ship I thought to myself what if they were innocent? It makes you question everything you thought you knew about yourself."

"Then why did you carry on?" Seren said quietly, face open and understanding.  
"Because, be-because we had to. If we hadn't our planet would have been taken over. People, people like us who didn't know what was going on would be killed. We didn't have a choice, you know? We had to do what was right."

"Your wrong. You may not of had a lot of options but you still chose to be paladins."

"And what paladins we were! Five unqualified, unsuspecting teens - one of which had been previously captured, turned into a cyborg and forced to fight in some weird fucked up gladiator ring - along with two aliens from a practically non-existent race with magical lions! What a formidable group!" Keith spouted out mockingly.

"So it was awful the entire time? Not once did you enjoy what you were doing? Freeing and helping so many people and yet you hated it?" Seren criticized mercilessly. 

"I never said that." Keith whispered, the words getting caught in his throat leaving his eyes watering. "I never said I hated it. It was awful but, but it was exhilarating and exciting and so much more. Flying in the lions, with the others, it was - it was incredible." Keith breathed out.

"And against my better judgement, I find." He paused. "I want to go with you. You're right I'm - I'm bored. But that doesn't mean everyone else is, I'm sure they're perfectly happy with their lives and you - you have the audacity to ask me ruin that. Why don't you it yourselves? " 

"I thought you would say that." Seren pulled out a tablet. "However we only have contact records for a Keith Kogane"  
They turned the tablet displaying a violet visage in the top right-hand corner, clearly taken without the person's notice, and information in thin blue writing. Keith skimmed to a line entitled 'Last known coordinates' where, annoyingly, his exact location was recorded. The tablet was taken of of him.

"And one," Seren pressed their finger to the pad.  
"Hunk Garret."  
They flipped the screen.

Hunks smiling face glowed in the corner. His face warm and rounded, honey brown eyes showing laughter and wisdom at the same time. His hair, although long enough now to touch his shoulders, was tied back with his orange ribbon: a comical reminder of when he wore it like that everyday. The glassy ridge of an unfamiliar scar stood out predominantly over his right collarbone and the faint hinting of a tattoo poked out of his shirt sleeve before his body was cut out of view. 

Keith read through the profile, only just discovering Hunk had settled down onto a Balmera when the tablet was snatched back from him.  
"I was reading that."

Serena huffed a laugh.  
"Were you aware, Sir, that Mr Garret has married?"

Keith coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Erm yeah, yeah he sent me an invite actually."

"Did you attend?" The yellow-skinned alien said mockingly.

"No I was..."  
For some strange reason, unbeknownst to even Keith himself, he felt the need to clarify that he had a perfectly understandable reason not to attend. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to come up with a convincing excuse.  
"Busy."

Serena tutted.  
"Well, I actually attempted to recruit Mr Garret around 3 Spicolian movements ago. However he and his wife were very certain that Voltron wouldn't come back together. They were adamant that some members of the team, one of which being yourself, would not be willing to work together. Is there," they raised an eyebrow derisively. "Any reason that you would not be willing to join the team?"

Keith could think of one.

"No."

"No reason that someone else may not want to join the team? Because of one of the participants maybe?"

YES.

"No."

Seren stared at him quizzically for a moment then smiled crookedly.  
"Oh good I was worried that there may be some tension in the group, glad that won't be the case. I'll be keeping an eye out though so play nice!" They guaffed mirthilly.

"I haven't even said that I'd join the team you know." Keith said indignantly. 

"Oh you'll go, I knew you would as soon as I set my eyes on you. You were made for greater things then sitting on this ship."

"Yeah well." He exhaled. "I'll do it."

Serena eyes practically burst out of their head.  
"Will you really?"

"Yes." Keith said definitely, "But, I'm not doing anything unless something happens with Shiro. A-a re-trial; or parole; a shorter sentence, even just a visit at this point. It wasn't him. He's innocent."  
Seren sighed gently.  
"I cannot promise anything," they hushed Keith as he began to interrupt, "but, I suppose I could try convince Allura to reopen one of the most controversial sentencings of all time."  
They said it exasperatingly but with a cheeky smile on their lips.  
"She told me to use any means to get you on board. I don't know what else she was expecting really!"

Keith nodded his head and tried to find any reason not to go. It may be selfish but he wanted - no - needed to get off the ship. He needed to see the others again. See Shiro. See Lan- all of them.  
"What about my job at the Blade?"

Seren nodded their head.  
"Yes we thought of that too. We have already talked to Aza and the arrangements have been made, the Blade will hardly notice you're gone."

Keith's pride took a blow at the statement. No one would notice? Was his job really that irrelevant?  
"You sure thought this through."

"It's my job to, sir."

The honorific sounded stale - a memory of when he had earned it; and when it had been taken from him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Keith slowly stood up and held out a hand. Seren eyed it carefully.

"We best get going then."

·

They walked down the hallway hurriedly, Keith's energy renewed after realising he was finally getting off the ship. The few possesions he owned were safely stored in the bag he carried. They walked into the hanger and Keith realised how the Unilu was able to come onto the ship unnoticed.

A sleek, gray ship had found itself onboard the base - magenta highlights coiled around it like thin, pink snakes. The blade symbol glared down at them from the sides of the ship; sides which were smooth and pointed at the edges so as to be as streamlined as possible. The screen like door opened like a time-travelling delorean and out stepped another member of the Blade.

It wasn't someone Keith knew so he didn't even attempt to make conversation. He handed them the drive that he had taken earlier, it alone contained all the information stored on the ship. He tipped his head to the masked Galra as the other slipped down the hall to take over the base.

"We were lucky the Blade supported us taking you otherwise I have no idea how I would have gotten to you without your knowing!" Seren wandered over to the ship, got into the drivers seat and pressed a few buttons starting the engine. He looked down at Keith.

"You coming?"

There wasn't much room for Keith as the blade ship had been designed for only one pilot. He squeezed himself behind the pilots chair to where he was just about able to breath. 

"Where are we going exactly?"

Seren didn't bother to look back at him, instead carrying on pressing buttons causing the door to close and the ship to cruise round to the exit.  
"Well, first we have to get to headquarters and we will have to get your orders from the Princess. Then we'll get you kitted out to find the other members of your team! Hold on tight now were going to enter hyperspeed."

Keith bristled.  
"You never said we had to meet with her - Holy quiznack!"  
The Galran gripped onto the seat like his life depended on it as the ship sped out of the base. It passed easily through the purple particle barrier and was able to reach the end of the galaxy within seconds. After Seren switched on autopilot they swivled round in in their chair and looked at Keith with their shaggy eyebrows raised.

"I don't see how you intended to avoid her when she's the one giving you the mission." They said teasingly, then nodded their head towards the controls. "We'll be there in around 5 doboshes - the projectile boosters on this thing are spectacular I must admit - then you will meet with Princess Allura, pick up your teammates and fix all of the universe's problems once again!"

An awkward silence was initiated.  
"Does it have to be he-"  
"Yes."

Keith grumbled to himself disgruntledly as the Castle of Lions' silver launchers came into view. The aquamarine particle barrier surrounded the base just as Keith remembered, but two large landing docks had been put in place on either side of the ship and hundreds of crafts swarmed to and fro the exits. Aliens of all kinds milled about on the walkways of the ships, members of the public; royals and government officials alike made their business with the galaxy's central hub.

Seren landed the ship on a reserved landing space, the green lights surrounding the space turning red as they touched the metal floor. The glass front opened and both of the travellers disembarked from the craft. As they began to walk away a smaller, claret coloured security barrier blinked into existence around the blade ship.

Seren hurried them through the particle barrier and placed a hand of Keith's back, pushing with purpose as more and more people stared. The bustling tourists and workers of the landing platform turned eerily quiet. 

Keith pulled his hood up embarrassed. He was back in the exact world of stares; whispers and rumors that he had avoided for practically 8 years. The stillness allowed them to reach the castle doors in record time, but by the end of it Keith was ready to go home.

How many of them thought he was a traitor? How many of them wanted the break up of Voltron? How many of them supported Shiro's imprisonment? 

The castle loomed over them as the ship's computer scanned them and, after the stunned guards moved to the sides, they made their way inside. A short walk led them to the lift, which Keith knew would bring them up to the bridge; and to Allura.

He allowed his attention to be consumed entirely with his tapping foot, unaware of or unbothered by the hostility coming from the other lift users. The lift stopped on the bridge which Seren quickly pushed him onto, looking back apologetically at the elevalator's occupants before the doors closed and trapped them in the room.

The three stood at the control panel turned around.  
"Keith my boy!" Coran made his way towards the galran with arms outstretched and a limp in his left leg resulting in a slight lean as he strode forward. "Good to see you!"  
Coran engulfed Keith in a hug which he reciprocated enthusiastically. 

"You too Coran." Keith spoke warmly, avoiding getting a mouthful of greying hair by exiting the hug, leaving Coran's hand on his shoulder. This was probably the only warm welcome he would get so he might as well make the most of it.

Another had made their way from the screen as Keith and Coran spoke. Keith took a step away from Coran.  
"Hunk," he nodded his head but made no move to hug him as he did with Coran. He found he couldn't meet his eyes and so stood awkwardly, ringing his hands behind his back.

"Keith." When he heard his name he looked up, saw Hunk's grim face and cringed. 

No more running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Captainlilycaits for convincing me to post this now instead of me procrastinating for months x


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is unsure of everything, especially Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me ages but ta-da!  
> Let me just say that I cried writing this.

"How are you?" Keith tried to smile but failed miserably: looking more like a cat forcibly getting their teeth checked than someone even remotely happy.

"Seriously, dude." Hunk said, turning left and right as if looking for something. He turned back to him with a far more convincing smile. Keith could still see the emotion in his eyes that he wasn't expressing _just yet._

"Where's my hug?"

He laughed and gestured for Keith to come into one of his legendary embraces - which Keith accepted, yet stood awkwardly stiff in. His tattooed arms engulfed Keith as he wondered when the switch would flick and he'd have his arse kicked by the supposed gentle giant.

But it never happened. 

Hunk stood back from him and his smile faltered slightly.  
"It's good to see you." he spoke softly before looking behind him, "we can talk later, yeah?" Keith nodded, confused, as Hunk moved out of the way: leaving just one more person to greet.

Allura. 

She had her arms crossed in passive aggressive resentment and looked him up and down calculatingly.  
"Keith. Welcome bac-"

"Cut the crap Allura, why am I here?" Keith spoke, irritation interrupting his confusion. "You know full well what has happened, _what you did_ , there is no chance that Voltron can get back together."

Allura looked flustered for a moment, taking a step back and putting her hands by her sides, then morphed her face back into a sneer.

"Why are you here? If you didn't have a good reason you wouldn't have come. Don't act dumb Keith. You are here to save billions of lives. If you are not prepared to fight, who will?"

Keith's blood boiled as he looked at her. The reason he had to hide. The reason Shiro was locked away. The Galran's anger flared, ready to hurl backlash when Seren stepped inbetween them.

"Princess! How good to see you!" They bowed dramatically then righted themself. "As you can see I was able to bring Mr Kogane here just as you ordered. He did come on one condition however."

"Which is?"

Seren chuckled whilst shaking their head at the floor. They looked back up at the Altean.  
"I think you know Madam."

She looked back at Keith, rage bubbling to the surface.

"How bloody dare you? What crazy planet have you been livin on where-"

"Actually Princess, I found him living on a base thats been in-flight for around 3 years."

Allura turned her scowl on Seren.  
"That is completely unrelated and unnecessary. What he's asking is preposterous!"

"Is it though?" Coran called out, he and Hunk standing slightly behind Keith. "Let the poor boy see him, it's been practically 7 years since they've been able to."

"I'd be perfectly happy to let you see him but we all know what happened last time." Allura arched an eyebrow at Keith. "You cannot be trusted." 

They stared at each other silently.

Keith reached down and grabbed his bag.  
"I guess I'll get going then."

Allura took a step back, her mouth falling open in shock.

"You-you would put the whole universe in jeopardy just because you can't get you own way?" She shouted forcefully.

"No." Keith turned to leave, pressing his hand to the scanner for the lift. It arrived quickly and he stepped in.

"That's what your doing."

The doors began to close.

"Wait!"

He put his hand between the doors, stopping them from closing and freezing him on the level.

Allura's arm was outstretched, as if trying to grab the Galran from the lift itself and drag him out.  
"Come back in, we can discuss this." She said hurriedly. 

Keith shook his head.

Why did he come here? What was the point in putting himself through this? There was nothing here for him and he'd rather leave now and not get their hopes up. Then they could get someone else to pilot the red lion. Or was it the black lion they wanted him to pilot? Had they even thought it that far through? Probably not, if the government were that understaffed they had started giving off jobs to disgraced war veterans.

He made to move his arm when Allura cried out.

"I'll let you see him!" 

Keith looked up and saw the raw desperation on her face.

"I'll let you see him," she said calmly, noticing Keith's indecisiveness.

He looked at the bag in his hand. 

_Oh, what the hell._

And walked back in.

Allura let out a relieved breath, as did the others in the room, who watched apprehensively from the sides of the control deck.

Allura clasped her hands in front of her.

"I will allow you to see him. BUT ONLY," she said definitely, "after you find the other Paladins. "

Keith stomach turned with her words but nodded his head anyway. 

Yeah, he could do that.  
He could find Pidge and La-

-nce. 

He could do that.  
Easy peasy.

"What about a retrial?" He said hopefully.

Allura looked ready to retort but then turned her gaze towards Coran, who nodded eagerly. She sighed. 

"Perhaps - after you sort out what's going on with the revolution - I will have the court take another look at his case."

Keith hummed gratefully.

"Then I accept."

·

"So this is where you'll be staying, must bring back memories!" Seren placed their hand on the panel to open the room.

Keith's old room. The red paladin's room.

"Yeah, I guess." He walked in an sat down on the bed. He balanced his elbows on his knees, held his head in in his hands, and let out a deep sigh.

"Hi." Keith looked up to see Hunk standing in the doorway. He turned to Seren.

"Is it alright if we have a chat?" He inclined his head towards Keith. 

"Yes quite so." Seren nodded enthusiastically yet stood in the way of the door still. 

A moment silence.

"I meant." Hunk spoke slowly, "privately." 

"Oh yes of course!" The Unilu chuckled, "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do, farewell!" They waddled down the corridor as Hunk took a step in and the doors shut behind him.

"I reckon Seren might be crazy you know." Keith said, a poor attempt to break the tension suffocating the room.

"They have to be, if they were able to get you here." Hunk spoke, almost scoldingly.  
"You didn't come to the wedding?"

Keith felt his cheeks darken purple with shame. "I'm sorry, I've been on an important mission, I couldn't leave - I'm real sorry Hunk."

"Then what are you doing here Keith?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"If you have this important mission" He spoke pointedly, "why are you here?"

He paused.  
"Even Pidge made it, and she's classed as a fugitive of the state Keith! I mean sure she couldn't stay long, she could have been imprisoned just like-" Hunk's face fell at his own realisation.  
"Shiro. Thats - that's why your here isn't it?"

Keith looked at Hunk's face, saw the harsh reality facing back at him and swallowed.

"Isn't it?"

"Yes." 

Hunk turned away momentarily and let out a breath, closing his eyes. He turned back to the Galran. 

"Was that the only reason?"

The question threw Keith. Was it the only reason? It was a main part of why he came, but was it the _only_ reason? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't let Hunk no that. 

"Yes."

Hunk was overcome with shock, or maybe not shock, but disesteem.

"Your a coward Keith. How can you - how could you - _he_ came to me straight after. You know - after you turned him away. I told him before it wasn't worth it but he still went to you. Then he came back and I haven't seen him since."

Keith's eyes burned with unshed tears, his throat heavy with ignominy.  
"That's not - we weren't talking about that."

"Well now we are Keith so just stop it. Stop it! Stop running, stop hiding, stop making excuses and talk to me. How could you? Lance loved you so much!" Hunk cried the tears Keith was too afraid to cry, his words hitting harshly and deep.

"We were in different places in our lives." Keith spoke unstably, his voice shaking like his hands gripping his knees. "I needed space."

"Four years worth of it! You kept him waiting like some, some I don't know!" Hunk threw his hands up exasperatingly."Like some dog that you left just so you could see how long it would take him to run back to you. He deserved so much better from you. Your not a bad person Keith so why? Why do you do this to people?"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could make it stop, but knew Hunk was justified and right in what he was doing. 

"You-you go on about how you want to see Shiro but where was my visit? Where was Pidge's, where was Lance's? We're not locked up! You could have come seen us!"

Keith couldn't help it anymore, the tears streaked down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they could go.

"I didn't want to do this Keith. I wanted to talk not berate you but, you need to face the facts, man. You have to. I missed you so much!" Hunk let out a watery chuckle.

Keith opened his eyes, salty tears clinging to his lashes.  
"I missed you too."

He looked up at Hunk.  
"And I miss him." His tone suddenly became more accusatory. "And I know that you will always support him because before anything he's your best friend, so obviously your going to side with him-" 

"Oh for heaven's sake." Hunk vexed. "This isn't about sides Keith! This about two people who love other _a lot_ but are so stupid they've spent the good part of 7 years apart!"

"It's not my fault he - wait." Keith stuttered, perplexed. "You - want me and Lance to get back together?"

"Yes! What did you think I was getting worked up about?"

"Well I just thought that, well." Keith paused. "You wouldn't want us together anymore. After I hurt him, I guess."

"Keith." Hunk put his hands together, practically begging to get his intentions into Keith's mind. "I have known you and Lance for the longest time, so I think I know when I say that you are happier together." He chuckled and reached a hand down to get Keith out of his pit of misery.

Keith peered at the hand offered to him and followed it to Hunk's smiling, tear-stained face. He allowed himself to be pulled up and into a half hug.  
They drew apart, their hands still clasped between them. 

Then Keith shook his head.  
"Pidge is going to kill me," he whispered.

"Yep." Hunk teased with a laugh.

Keith's face turned deadly serious.  
"I mean it Hunk, this is no laughing matter."

Hunk stopped guffawing at the other's strikingly grave demeanor. 

Keith's chuckles shook his body he looked at Hunk's bemused face, who quickly caught on and the room was soon filled with their howling laughter. Hunk moved his arms from his splitting sides and grabbed Keith's hand.

"Brothers?"

Keith smiled at Hunk's question and rubbed his eyes free of tears.

They pulled one another in again, and hugged with aching happiness. 

"Brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to stop abusing Keith so I made Hunk fix things. Don't worry you'll find more about what happened with Pidge in the next chapter. Maybe.


	4. The Glucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: After being taken from his base, Keith survived a chat with Allura and talked about the elephant in the room with Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the wait I was feeling lazy. Have this chapter which is like double what I usually write for consolation.

Hiding from the entirety of the galaxy was as hard as it sounded. It was utterly exhausting: so exhausting that even Pidge occasionally thought about maybe taking it easy. She deserved to relax. 

However, Spe're 67 was not a relaxing place _whatsoever_ ; the people as harsh and cruel as the icy landscape. The town she was in; the only town stubborn enough to remain on the forsaken planet, was built into a high spire of ice. Buildings tenaciously hung onto the shards that sprouted in every which way on that bleak, dwarf planet. The people were obstinate in their lifestyle, but fruitful in information. Information Pidge needed. 

Nobody really knew what the government were doing anymore, and annoyingly, Pidge was one of the clueless. She had been able to pick up information here and there: but that was only since the coalition had worked out that she had in fact _hacked_ into their information stores, then began selling that information because, you know, she needed to make money _somehow. _And, realistically, if it was at the expense of the government, she had no problems with it.__

__Alas, they completely changed their security once they found out and she hadn't been able to break back in._ _

__But she had found someone who could._ _

__She flattened herself against the cold alley wall: ignoring the frost biting at her through her dark cape. Taking a deep breath, simultaneously pulling the hood further over her face, she rounded the corner and slunk into the hidden market._ _

__The bazaar was brimming with people, on the inside, the outside perfectly hidden by large white sheet of ice with a small unsuspecting door leading into the unknown. A plethora of different items were offered to Pidge as she stepped in and walked down the frosted path, carts lining either side like an indoor car-boot sale. Coloured sashes hung from overhead and tantalizing fumes billowed out of wagons filled with giggling pretty faces. Hecklers bragged and bartered expressively, their noise a constant reminder of the unforseen aliveness of the planet, and those who survived on it._ _

__Pidge ignored the shouts and selling of wares and headed straight to the back curtain, smoothly whispering the password to a droid, and walking through to the underground. The roaring of the bazaar was gone, replaced with an isolated, unforgiving atmosphere. Here, people did not shout. Trade was done through whisperings in bars and dodgy credit exchanges on street corners._ _

__Pidge approached, looking for a tattered sign displaying the pub's name, 'The Glucker'. She walked down the cobbled backalley, avoiding the small pickpockets, and ignoring the bickering couples in the appartments that sat sullenly above the shops. Perhaps unwisely, she walked with her head tilted upwards, scouring the signage for the one she wanted, resulting in her walking into a peacoat-wearing monstrosity of an alien._ _

__His pointed nose curled up and back on itself; the top of his head folded in as if the man was missing part of his skull, leaving a great, unattractive crater festering in it's place. The alien's eye flicked up and down Pidge's form._ _

__"Hey little lady." He spoke softly, with a slight lisp caused by the overly large purple tounge filling its mouth._ _

__The one-eyed alien reached into his coat. Pidge's gaze followed the movement, gripping the tazer at her hip but stood with a disinterested face as his attention focused back onto her. He began to pull his arm out of his coat holding a gaudy looking necklace when Pidge noticed the transparent, neon blue sign spelling out 'The Glucker' behind him._ _

__She made to walk towards it when the alien's hulking arm hit into her chest._ _

__"Where do you think your going?" He teased._ _

__Pidge looked at him, The Glucker, him again, then promptly slammed the tazer into his neck. The alien convolsed violently before falling hard onto the pavement behind him. No onlooker made to help him and Pidge stepped over his twitching arm and walked into the pub, unperturbed._ _

__·_ _

__She entered the establishment, shutting out the cold by closing the door behind her. The monochromatic colour scheme was dreary and almost hurt to look at after the joyous explosion of colour in the bazaar. She hung up her cape and sat down at the bar. She quietly ordered a drink and swung her gaze around, looking intently for her informant._ _

__The pub was hardly heaving, a grand total of five customers gracing the place with their presence. Three older aliens sat by a radio on the bottom of the counter, intently writing down results from various yelmore races. Another sat by the door, a draught causing their paper to move slightly as they read._ _

__And in the corner sat a solitary figure, a pale lilac hand swirling the beer in his glass disinterestedly. He wore a cape, similar to the one Pidge had been wearing earlier, the hood up - preventing anyone from seeing his identity._ _

__The bartender handed her her drink, taking the credits she gave to the register as she got up from the stool and walked to the individual in the corner. Pidge slammed her drink onto the table, resulting in a minor spillage that she ignored._ _

__The Galran raised his eyes, meeting her reddening face._ _

___"What are you doing here?"_ _ _

___·_  
2 days Prior  
· 

__"So." Hunk layed on his back on Keiths bed, head hanging off the mattress and looked upside down at Keith sat on the floor, frame still shaking with laughter from Hunk's story about his parents meeting Shay._ _

__"Why didn't you come to the wedding?"_ _

__Keith's laughter caught in his throat, which he quickly tried to cover up in a cough.  
"I told you, I couldn't leave the mission." _ _

__"Bullshit Keith. Lance said you were rotting away doing fuck-all on that ship." Hunk said it playfully, but the hurt still rang through._ _

__Keith sighed._ _

__"I'm telling you I wasn't - supposed to leave. I guess I could have gotten away with it, but, well you know that it wasn't the only reason." Keith's voice cracked, tone becoming softer, more vulnerable._ _

__"I wasn't ready to see him. Or you. Or Pidge. I left you guys and I couldn't convince myself to put myself through the questions. It may not have been the best decision bu-"_ _

__Hunk interupted._ _

__"Keith. It's fine. I'm done arguing. Let's just put it behind us. For now." He said with a wink. He rolled over, got up and clapped his hands.  
"We should probably get back. Allura still needs to tell us the actual plan." _ _

___Keith scowled._  
"I don't want to talk to her."  
Hunk laughed making Keith bristle. 

__"Why does everyone laugh when I say that? Have you forgotten what she's done?"_ _

__"Dude." Hunk shook his head, "it wasn't just her decision to make. And Shiro even agreed to it. We didn't know what he was capable of."_ _

__"Well of course he would agree to it. It's Shiro! Do you think he actually wants to stay imprisoned for the rest of his life?"_ _

__"Your lucky you weren't imprisoned aswell! What were you thinking Keith?"_ _

__Keith paused, then got up and walked to the door.  
"Come on, let's just go."_ _

__"Keith-"_ _

__"Let's just go." He repeated. "I thought we weren't starting another argument. Can we just leave it for now?"_ _

__Hunk sighed, a hand coming up to run through his hair, then sighed again.  
"I suppose. But don't think you'll be getting out of this conversation, Mister." He gestured for Keith to go through the door first. _ _

__As the door slid open, a disheveled looking Seren fell from their place eavesdropping on the two Paladins. They quickly righted themselves and explained that their presence was needed on the control deck._ _

__"If you would just follow me," the Unilu gestured extravagantly with their left pair of arms. Keith and Hunk shared as glance._ _

__"How long were you standing there?" Hunk questioned. Both looked intently at the yellow-skinned alien._ _

__"Well I-I mean." Seren stuttered before mumbling that they had stood there for a few minutes quickly before signalling for them to go first. Keith stared the alien down. Hunk slipped round him to exit first. Keith waved his arm in an exaggerated motion, mocking Seren's earlier gesture._ _

__They looked conflicted for a moment before leaving the room first, their eyes recurringly flicking towards Keith as they walked. Keith eventually huffed, stopped walking and broke the silence._ _

__"What's wrong?" He asked, tone uncaring, focused on finding out what Seren had heard._ _

__"Mr Garret said you were almost imprisoned? Why is this? Were you a Zarkon follower? Did you work for him? Did you have a trail? Whyhaven'tIheardaboutthisIhavehighlevelclearnceI'mquitesureIshouldhavebeentoldthis." Seren was an eruption of questions, ones Keith didn't feel like answering._ _

__He blinked._ _

__And carried on walking._ _

__"Hey, hey wait!" Seren called. "I jus-"_ _

__Keith rolled his eyes.  
"You obviously don't have high enough clearance if you haven't been told what happened. I don't have to tell you anything."_ _

__"Yes but, I'm simply curious tis al-"_ _

__"Oh look we're here." Keth quickly sped up to avoid further interrogation. He threw an accusing glance to Hunk for leaving him alone - who at least had the decency to look a little sheepish- and looked around, realising that Coran was missing from the congregation._ _

__"Right now that most of us have arrived." Allura announced, "I will debrief you on the mission."_ _

__A holographic universe was displayed across the control deck: Allura stood in the middle by the podiums, flicking through and zooming in on various solar systems with her hands._ _

__"As you know, you two are the only Paladins we have contact with. We have tried to keep track of Pidge as she," Allura huffed. "She hacked into our information drives and began to distribute the information."_ _

__"Score for Pidge," Keith mumbled under his breath, making Hunk snort with laughter and Allura scowl at him icily._ _

__"However," she carried on. "Once she was discovered, we quickly recovered the information lost and updated our security to biometrics." She saw Keith's blank expression and expanded upon her previous point._ _

__"Biometrics cannot be hacked. We're using hand and eye recognition meaning the information can only be accessed by three people in the entire universe. And not one of those three are Pidge, I assure you." She said matter-o-factly. Seeing that Keith's resting bitch face was back she carried on._ _

__"That incident was five years ago. Her location then was on Olkarion." Olkarion glowed red on the star map._ _

__"We then found out about a meeting with her brother a year later, on Active Base DT6 right here." Another ret light appeared around three day stars from Olkarion. "We failed to capture and Matt was questioned on his return. He has since been dropped from the governing board and has gone to live with his family on Earth." Allura spoke robotically, no emotion in her words as she discussed the "capture" of her old friend._ _

__"We then lost track of her for the entire year and until very recently we had no clue of where she may be."  Allura paused slightly as the buzz of the elevator began and the doors slid open._ _

__"Sorry I'm late," Coran limped out and moved inbetween Keith and Hunk, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "What did I miss?" He looked at Allura expectantly._ _

__"She was just telling us about her attempts to "capture" Pidge." Hunk confided to him jokingly, putting his hand infront of his mouth as if pretending to hide the words he was saying. "Doesn't sound like you've been very successful."_ _

__Coran laughed jovily and half-whispered back.  
"And I should think so too! I told them it was ridiculous to even try, you can't keep that girl under lock and key!"  
The three laughed until Allura interupted with a cough. 

__"If you're quite finished." She ached an eyebrow. "I will carry on with the debrief. Now, I'm not sure if you were aware but Seren is in charge of getting you four to this base, willingly I might add."_ _

__"Several earth weeks ago Seren posed as a ex-government official offering to release the access codes to those willing to pay a high enough price. Unsurprisingly, Pidge was not foolish enough to fall for this and instead sent a rather rudely worded message back to us; and we had no knowledge of her location as she prevented us from tracing the send point. Luckily, we got a member of the public claiming to have seen her on Trading moon 542. We checked it out and it seems she was there." Another red light shone._ _

__Allura swept her view on the three of them, almost checking that they were still paying attention. Hunk and Coran both stood listening intently whilst Keith scowled at the highlighted planets._ _

__Allura tore her eyes away from him and zoomed in on the planet.  
"There we were able to find a contact of Pidge's who was willing to work with us."_ _

__"For a preposterous price I might add." Coran chimed in, irritating Allura further._ _

__She coughed. "Yes, well it may be a higher price than wanted, but his help has been invaluable." She adressed the other two._ _

__"We were able to make him convince Pidge that he had found someone who knew the access codes. She agreed to meet them on Spe're 67 in a tavern named 'The Glucker'. Now of course this person does not exist and instead Keith will be sent to retrieve Pidge and bring her back to Voltron." She clapped her hands, and smiled._ _

__"Any questions?"_ _

__Keith took a step forward, outraged. "Why am I going to get her? I just got here!"_ _

__Allura rolled her eyes. "You will be going as Seren is unable to due - hmm - personal reasons meaning they are not allowed to visit the planet. _Hunk,_ " she carried on speaking as Keith attempted to interrupt. "Will be here helping him track down the other member of you team." _ _

__"Lance hasn't been on any of our criminal lists and so hasn't been tracked. He also hasn't been seen since his disappearance around four years ago. You **will** be going to find Pidge unless you feel you could contribute to finding Lance?" _ _

__She looked down her nose at Keith who stood with his arms crossed. He hesitantly shook his head._ _

__"Good. Now obviously, once retrieved, Pidge will fly Green; Hunk will fly Yellow; Lance will fly Red and you will fly Black. That leaves the blue lion to be piloted by me. And we shall form Voltron and we shall win. Any other questions?" She looked at the three. "No? Good. Keith you leave in two hours." Allura nodded, left the podiums and walked out of the control deck._ _

__Keith tutted and turned to Hunk and Coran_ _

__"I am not going."_ _

__·_ _

__"I baked these for the trip." Hunk waved a box of cookies infront of him as the galran looked at the control panel in silent anger._ _

__Hunk shook the box to try and get Keith's attention, then gave up and put the biscuits behind Keith's chair.  
He sighed loudly._ _

__"Cheer up, you get to meet up with Pidge! I'm sure it wont be too bad."_ _

__Keith turned to Hunk, raised an eyebrow and looked at him patronisingly._ _

__"Not too bad? I haven't even attempted to see Pidge in 8 years and don't forget that I'm not the person she's coming to see. She's not going to be happy."_ _

__Hunk shrugged.  
"Well what can you do?"_ _

__Keith breathed out through his nose as Seren appeared._ _

__"Ok then," they said. "Your journey begins! It'll take you about a day to reach Spe're 67 and you will find all your supplies in the back. Now make sure you bring her here willingly - she's a dangerous individual and we can't be having her against us. Put a lot of emphasis on the fact that her record can be wiped clean and she will be able to visit her brother. It'll help convince her."_ _

__Keith closed his eyes for a second then started the engine and closed them again. Hunk and Seren waited, impatient to see the results they wanted._ _

__"Get out the way." Keith huffed. "I don't want to run you over."_ _

__·_ _

__After a day of comtemplating stealing the ship; deciding not to and instead dying of boredom whilst eating way too many of Hunk's biscuits, Keith finally arrived at Spe're 67._ _

__A light snowfall began to cover the ship as he locked it securely on the flat plain of ice, pulling his hood up quickly as he saw a stout parking officer beginning to waddle towards him from the ticket office. The alien coughed proudly, tapping the ship with a long nail._ _

__"You got a permit Mr?"  
The alien sneered at him, his short stature making the question more whiny than intimidating._ _

__Keith silently pulled up his newly appointed govenment card, the one that let him do whatever-the-fuck-he-wanted thank you very much, and held it for the alien to see. The ticket officer eyed him wearily for a moment before moving his shaking arm in a "welcoming" gesture to allow Keith past._ _

__"Sorry for interrupting you Sir." He snivelled, and scrambled back to his kiosk. Keith tsked and dragged his feet through the ankle deep snow._ _

__He walked his way through the city, keeping his eye on the holgraphic map displayed from his marmora arm piece. He had opted out of bringing his mask, he had hoped it would make him slightly less conspicuous, but was regretting it with harsh cold biting at his nose._ _

__He almost walked past the brown door leading to the bazaar, quickly entering when he saw it, and coughing instantly at the wave of smoke blown into his face by an alien leaning on a cart parallel to the to door. He nodded at them as he continued to cough into his arm, sliding round the wagon and carrying on down the path._ _

__Keith set his eyes on the droid blocking a curtain, the area pulsing on the map which he closed and strode towards the droid. The galran cleared his throat before he leant towards the robot and whispered the password._ _

__The droid stepped out the way and he ducked into the alleyway, moving quickly as he feared that Pidge would get there before him._ _

__It wasn't just that he was fearful of Pidge herself, he definitely was but it was more the concept of them all actually _being_ a paladins again. Pidge was just one of the two he needed to find, and she was certainly the seemingly most approachable option to Keith, but that didn't mean she was gonna be easy to convince._ _

__And Pidge was not going to be happy when she finds out she won't be getting those access codes._ _

__Keith shook his head and walked up to "The Glucker" which had just come into view. He stomped off his snowy boots on the step before entering, then pushed open the door. Inside was almost empty, just a few regulars who barely gave him a second glance before returning to their own business. He would have gone to sit down, heading towards the spot in the corner but saw the bartender eyeing him dangerously._ _

__Breathing out with false confidence, he went to the bar and ordered a beer, ingnoring the bartender's sly attempts to look under the hood of his cloak, which he kept covering his recognisable face._ _

__With his beer in hand and the bartender's hawk eyes watching his every move, Keith sat in his corner and swirled the drink nonchalantly before taking a sip. The beer was heavily watered down but he took no notice as he observed his watch._ _

__He was 5 minutes early, which he was happy about as it gave him time to come up with a plan of action which _he should have already thought of by now._ He knew she wasn't going to be too happy when she saw who it was, but if he could somehow persuade her to- what's the use? He was terrible at persuasion and well, talking in general. Maybe he should just hit her over the head and carry her back to Allura?_ _

__He thought of Allura's probable reaction and smiled to himself when he heard the door open._ _

__Not want to attract attention, he lifted his eyes to look at the newcomer without moving his head._ _

__It was Pidge alright, dressed in Olkari attire below the cloak she was hanging up. She walked up to the server and ordered a drink before her eyes flitted over the room. Keith returned his gaze to his beer, sirling it in his cup as he debated taking another swig of the bitter substance for good luck._ _

__He jumped slightly as a cup slammed onto his table, automatically moving his eyes up to the offender._ _

__Pidge's infuriated gaze held him place from behind her glasses._ _

__Shit._ _

__"What are you doing here?"_ _


	5. Convincing the green paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Keith and Pidge made their way to The Glucker, and Pidge was not too happy at what she found.

·  
8 years prior (3 days after the defeat of Zarkon.)  
·  
"Do you really think we can trust Lotor?"

Lance questioned from his place cuddled against Keith; the Galran's arm wrapped around him, resting comfortably upon his waist. They sat in the common room peacefully, the rest of the crew busy fixing things; training or strategizing for the next diplomatic meeting - all far too stubborn than to rest after the gruelling battle a few days ago.

Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Well - seeing as he is the reason we were able to take down Zarkon, I'm guessing yes." He said, a hint of comedic patronisation slipping into his tone.

Lance pushed him as the other paladin sat up from their hug.  
"You know what I meant, idiot. Do you think we can trust him running the entire galaxy? How do we know he won't betray us?" 

Keith rubbed his side from Lance's hit, grimacing slightly in response to his boyfriend's worried expression.  
"We can never know for sure, but there is no use in you stressing about it." He stood up and played with Lance's hair as the (new) red paladin rested his head on his hip. 

"Oh yeah, it's fine for you to stress, but as soon as Lance thinks there's a problem he shouldn't worry his pretty little head about it."

Keith glanced down at him before taking a deep breath. He broke the silence with a gruff tone.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'd just prefer it if you didn't freak out, we've discussed this. I had hoped you would be happier."

Looking up at him with clear blue eyes, Lance frowned.  
"I'm plenty happy. It's just - just - I thought this was it. It may have been stupid but I thought that as soon as Zarkon was gone, we'd be able to go home; you could meet my family; we could just rest - but none of that's happening. Instead we're just running round doing errands for Allura and Lotor. They need to understand we're not soldiers who they can just order around to carry out their every little whim."

Lance frowned as he began to move away. Keith instinctually pulled his head back to his hip, hoping to comfort the boy in some way. In his hurry he must have pulled to hard, resulting in Lance's face awkwardly smooshing against his hip bone. He held him there anyway, and looked down at his squashed face.

He bit his lip to try prevent himself from laughing, but when he saw Lance's shoulders begin to shake, he gave up and let go of the Cuban's head in favour of covering his smirk.

Lance didn't try to hide his amusement, frame quivering with withheld giggles until he exploded in a fit of laughter, which ultimately ended up setting off Keith. In many ways laughter was really the best medicine: certainly working in this situation as they laughed until they could barely remember their previous conversation. 

Lance grabbed Keith's hand, using it as leverage to pull himself off the seat, then pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips: Keith biting the Cuban's lip as the other attempted to leave their raw display of affection. Passionately returning, Lance kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck and using his weight to sit him back down. He placed a knee on the side of the the other's lap and moaned softly when -

"Uhhh In the common room guys? Really?" 

Pidge entered the room, standing just infront of the door as it closed behind her. "I eat here." She whined and looked at the two with coy disappointment. She opened her mouth to say something else when something flashed on the tablet she held on her hands.

She looked down and frowned, tapped the tablet hard once, then huffed and began typing rapidly whilst grumbling under her breath. 

Awkwardly, Keith and Lance remained in their locked embrace. The two shared a glance before turing back to the green paladin. 

"Err, Pidge? Did you need something?" Lance swung from his arms wrapped around Keith's neck, looking at the girl upside down. 

Pidge looked up, remembering why she was there in the first place. 

"Oh, yeah. Shiro wants you Lance, he's on the training deck."

Lance pouted.  
"Why me?" 

He whined as Keith removed his arms and began to usher him out of the room.

"Probably because you keep skipping out on training." Keith said smugly, squeezing the other's sides so he'd jerk away from him and leave the room.

Lance turned back to him and leant over slightly. He crossed his arms.  
"And who's fault is that?"

"You two are unbearable, would you just go!"  
Pidge lowered herself onto a sofa and kept tapping at the screen. 

Keith looked back at his boyfriend and shook his head as the other winked. "See you later babe."  
Keith turned and sat down next to Pidge, after Lance had blown him a kiss and journeyed off to find Shiro.

He watched Pidge tap away at the screen for a bit, the mess of foreign letters and numbers jumbling up his mind before opening his mouth to speak.

"Do you really think we can trust Lotor?" Pidge cut him off smoothly, still keeping her focus on the tablet.

"Well," Keith let out a sigh. "I don't think we shouldn't trust Lotor." He silently cringed at his own wording.

Pidge looked up at him questioningly, and he hurried to continue.  
"What I mean is, just because he's not especially _trustworthy_ it shouldn't mean we shouldn't work together. At least whilst his agenda falls in line with ours - and it remains to be seen what that agenda is exactly. But," he took a breath. "I don't think we should be giving him this much power, and he most definitely should not be the Galran emperor." 

Pidge set aside her tablet and leaned closer, conspiringly.  
"I got you. But how do we stop _Allura and Shiro_ from just giving him the empire." She screwed up her face like she had tasted something bitter. "He has the two wrapped around his finger and I don't like it." 

Keith nodded in agreement but sighed at their predicament. 

"You're doing that a lot you know."  
Pidge sat back and picked up her tablet again. Keith looked at her curiously.

"Doing what?" He asked incredulously, going over his actions to try and work out what she was referring to.

"Sighing." She looked at him over the rims of her glasses. "You've been sighing a a lot. But not around Lance I've noticed - Is that what your meant to do in relationships? Hide your feelings behind some sugarcoated facade?"

Keith frowned at her. "We haven't been together that long, we're still finding our feet." He said harshly. "He's stressed and with everything going on we've decided to just relax with each other. We'll bother with that stuff when this is all done."

Pidge stiffled a laugh. "You don't skirt around your problems like this. Not facing up to things is the M.O of your new boyfriend. Are you sure your saying this and not Lance?"

Keith stood up slowly,  
"If your clever you'd keep you _damn_ nose out of my business Katie." He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder coldly. "And another thing, I -"

"Paladins, I need you to get to the training deck this instant - something's wrong with Shiro!" Allura's voice rang out from the speakers, rushed and out of breath before the alert cut off. 

Keith and Pidge both stared at the speaker, then looked at each other. Pidge was up on her feet and walking hurriedly to catch after the Galran as he began to jog to the training deck.

Breath catching in his throat, Keith broke into a sprint, nerves creeping throughout his body. 

He turned the corner, slamming his hand onto the scanner to open the door. 

"Lance!"

Pidge sped up.

·  
Present time  
·

"I'm not asking again Keith, what the quiznak are you doing here?"

Keith looked at her from under his cloak. He gestured to the seat opposite with his drink.  
"Sit."

Pidge glared at him and crossed her arms defiantly.  
"I think I'll stay standing thanks."

"For fuck's sake Katie. Sit. Down." Keith kicked the chair out from under the table with his foot, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Pidge stared for a moment, before breathing in through her nose and sitting down. She grabbed her drink and took a swig. She placed her cup back down on the table harshly.

"I said I wouldn't ask again."

Keith pursed his lips as he leant forward onto the table. He lowered his voice, keeping an eye on the other customers to make sure they weren't listening.

"Voltron is getting back together." He said bluntly. "You in?"

Pidge looked at him incredulously for a moment.

She blinked.

"You what?" Pidge's voice was quiet, but her tone was borderline hysterical. 

"But that would - I mean - you of all people wouldn't work with Allura or-or Lance; that's ridiculous. No."  
She spoke agitatedly, becoming more and more irate until she stood up.  
"No. No I wont have this. Absolutely fucking not. You're out of your tiny little mind-"  
"Hey!"  
"If you think for one minute that I would join fuck-tron ever again, then you are more stupid then I could ever even comprehend!"

Keith's jaw hung open for a moment, unsure of what to say to such an explosive reaction.  
"Uhh."  


"Oh hell no Keith you better not be trying to convince me." Pidge looked around, the paranoia that had soaked in during her years on the run creeping up into her expression. "Are there others here too? I don't care I'll get rid of them all. I'm not going back. I'm not going BACK!"

"No Pidge wait!"

She fled from the table, almost reaching her cloak before Keith grabbed her.  
"Pidge, calm down." He tried to say it soothingly but was unable to due to her incessant struggling. "Just wait a second, I'll explain."

Pidge wasn't listening, stubbornly wrestling against his grip, almost slipping free a few times. 

With one last burst of energy, Pidge successfully maneuvered out of his arms, barely grabbing her cloak before Keith rugby tackled her to the floor.  
"What the - absolute - quiznack - are you doing Keith?"

"You can't leave without listening to me - wait, Why are you crying?"

Pidge had given up her fight, slumping on the floor in a miserable lump. Her frame shook with silent sobs, tears streaking down her face.

"Don't make me go back. Don't make me go back. Form Voltron without me."

Her voice was no more than a whisper, but her words rang out through the entire pub. The tenants, who had only been half listening to what was assumed to be another nightly brawl, turned their heads sharply. The bartender leaned on the counter, shoulders raising in echo of a panther ready for the kill.

"Did that little imp say _Voltron_?"

There was a teasing raise of voice at the end of the sentence. Right on the word Voltron. Oh shit."

Keith, not _really_ in the mood for a fight right now, held his hands up placatingly.

"Nope Miss, we were just leaving. Isn't that right Pidge?"  
He looked down at her, praying to every god that she had recovered from her breakdown and had come up with a cover story in the the 90 seconds he had left her. He found himself disappointed.

Pidge had tucked herself in a ball, and was rocking back and forth gently. Her hands gripped her hair frantically, pulling on it as she cried into her knees.

"Not Voltron, please not Voltron." She cried harder.

The aliens by the radio turned it off. The one with the newspaper placed the tabloid down and stood up. The bartender nodded her head.

"Get 'em."

Keith reacted quickly, legs snapping into action as he scooped Pidge onto his shoulder in mocking of a fireman, then sprinted out of 'The Glucker' like an angry mob was chasing him.

Maybe that was because they were?

No time to ask, just run.

"Come on Katie." He tried his best to rouse her from her place on his shoulder, hindered massively by the speed at which he was fleeing.

Pidge seemed to regain herself, although he couldn't be sure, her sobs tapered of and she appeared to to raise her head.

"They're catching up." She croaked.  
Keith cursed, attempting to pick up the speed a bit as he barged through the passage and into the bazaar. He quickly threw them into the crowd, the flocks of aliens quickly making them hidden to their pursuers. He made his way through the maze, heading intently for the exit and - once he had tripped over vendor's stalls and other questionable items - he pushed them out into the snow filled wasteland outside. 

He gasped for breath, hands on his knees after placing Pidge down.

"Do you think we lost them?" He didn't expect a reply and so looked around, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Pidge had taken a step back and grabbed something on her hip. "What you got there?"  
Again, he didn't expect an an answer.

He also didn't expect a tazer being plunged into his neck.

He fell to the ground, uncontrollably twitching for a while, finding himself completely helpless as Pidge pocketed his government badge and _oh no_ the key to his ship.

He tried to call out as she waded through the snow, which had gained more than 30cm since he had landed, but found himself unable to; his lips numb and fumbling.

He watched her back retreat until he couldn't see it anymore, untensing his body so that his face fell into the cold snow.

·

 _Idiot what were you thinking?_  
Pidge pushed herself through the snow, cursing her (still) too little legs, and Keith and Voltron to high heaven.

At least she had gotten a ship out of it, not that she could use it for long before it'd get tracked but she might be able fix that. What she was really excited for was the card.

She looked down at the new, shiny _government issued_ card that she held in her hands. Now that could take her places. Restricted places. She grinned wickedly, and sped up when she saw her ship in an icy parking lot. She turned her head away whilst holding the card up to the alien at the kiosk, ignoring the mumbled _"I could have sworn he was taller"_ comment and got into the ship.

She blew air onto her fingers as she turned on the engine, chuckling as she deleted the planned route for the castle. Well. Tried to at least.

"What in the..?" She pressed harder, angrily but froze as the vehicle began to hover.

"No." Her eyes widened as the auto pilot began. Apparently Keith hadn't been trusted entirely, the ship automatically locking for the castle as she tried to change the destination. "No."

The ship reached the edge of the atmosphere, Pidge reluctantly putting on her seatbelt whilst shaking her head.

She hit the arms of the chair in anger.

"NononononoNO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososososo sorry for the wait, I broke my phone, I had mock exams and I was really unsure of what to write. I will try and get the next chapter out asap but I make no promises. The comments and kudos made me so happy guys thank you xx


	6. An unprecedented purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Keith and Pidge met, Keith quickly finding himself tazered, shipless and Pidgeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the wait please don't be mad...

Keith hoped that the dirty floor pressed against his cheek, the grubby yellow lighting and the heavy, oxygen-lacking air were from a some strange hospital where he was being treated for the mild case of hypothermia he assumed he would have gained from laying in the snow for too long.

He hated it when he was wrong.

After peeking one eye open the world began to spin. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned as he turned to lay on his back. He placed his hands on his face, squinting his eyes open in the sheltered darkness produced by his palms. His head pounded, thumped in time with his erratic pulse - he tried in vain to calm it by counting his teeth with his tongue; ignoring the burn of acid at the back of his throat that made his breath feverish and stuttered. He spread his fingers lazily as footsteps approached, watching through the gaps as heavy boots skimmed his nose. 

The alien's knees cracked as the giant crouched down to look at Keith smugly.

"Wakey-wakey!" He grabbed Keith, standing him on wobbly legs and ushering him out of the curtains-for-walls room. The alien towered over Keith, easily dragging him over to another curtain, small wooden steps peeking out of the bottom. The curtain had no effect on blocking out the racket issued from the other side.  
"The shows about to start, here let's get this off you." Ignoring Keith's batting hands and cry of indignation, the alien pulled of Keith's shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Keith attempted to pull away from the alien but was prevented by a large hand grabbing his forearm.

"Now try look as big and muscly as  possible, we have some gladiator pit leaders here today and you know what that means." He moved Keith closer to the wooden steps and started to massage his shoulders like a coach at the side of a boxing ring.

Keith shook his head in pure confusion of the situation. "No I don't. Is this another game show?" He looked over his shoulder exasperatingly, trying to catch the giant's eyes. "Cause honestly I've tried it before and it's not for me." The Galran reasoned, but realised it had fallen on deaf ears as he was flung through the curtain at the top of the steps, and onto the awaiting stage.

The mesh encasing Keith on the stage held back a heaving crowd, many sitting quietly at small circular tables; a few on communicators at the back of the room, murmuring to those on the other side. The more ungovernable, intoxicated audience members created a large ruckus on the perimeter of the cage, some even standing on the tables to be able to properly see. They howled in glee as Keith took his place, centre stage, even throwing bottles towards him in their excitement, showering him in glass.

The Galran scoffed, covering his chest by crossing his arms as the auctioneer hammered at his table to quieten the roaring crowd.

"Ok, settle down. Next up, item 436. Male Galran, mid 20's, peak condition for any use ladies and gentlemen!" He paused for the howls of the excited buyers. "And for that we shall start the bids at 1,000 VAC."

Some of the crowd instantly lost their enthusiasm at towards Keith, but chose not to speak up due to the guards Keith noticed, who were standing imposingly around the edge of the room. Others seemed to reconsider him, scrutinizing gazes dragging up and down his body - taking in the muscles that he had maintained even while couped up on his ship.

He feared someone may recognise him, keeping his head down but ready for the cries of recognition that never came. Luckily, the crowd were either too drunk to notice or just couldn't see his face properly in the dingy green lighting. 

He thanked every deity that he wasn't identified and furrowed his brow as he watched as the auctioneer took in bids, the price rising to a ridiculous amounts of Voltrovian authorised currency that Keith couldn't even believe people would pay for one man.

His drew his eyes back to the crowd, eyeing the grotesque female laying across a loveseat who was repeatedly putting her paddle up every time someone out bid her. 

"40,000 VAC going once!" The woman smirked triumphantly, seeing no one else who wished to challenge her claim. 

"Going twice!" The auctioneer raised his hammer.

"65,000!" The whole room turned towards the source of the noise, a figure standing at the back of the room, their front shadowed due to the light shining in from the entrance behind them.

The walked forward, pulling out a wad of VAC and slamming it on the auctioneers stand.  
"65,000 in cash."  
The auctioneer grabbed the VAC, holding a note to light, before picking up his hammer and slamming it.

"Sold!"

The frustrated yells of the female fell on deaf ears as Keith watched his buyer. The man was relatively tall, tan, a brunette with long, lean limbs who had murder in his blue eyes as he held Keith's gaze.

·  
8 Years Prior  
·

The limb was strangely opaque for a metal, contrasting with the turquoise light coming from within the joints. The prosthetic started midway on his tan thigh, and stretched down all the way to where his foot once was.

Keith tried to remain positive, holding onto Lance's hand with a desperation he hadn't felt in a while. His eyes roamed the unconscious boy's face, fruitlessly searching for a flicker of awareness. 

He hadn't arrived in time. Not in time to save him, to stop Shi-  that thing was. But in time to hear the screams, to see the blood that was just as red as it's paladin spill onto the floor, to see the monster ready to strike another blow and then-

Lance's eyelids fluttered, his face contorting into a pained grimace. Keith sat up, holding Lance's hand in his own, brushing the boy's curled locks out of his opening eyes.

The Cuban blinked, tears accidentally rolling down his cheeks in reaction to the throbbing pain in his body. He let out a pained groan as he attempted to sit up, Keith quickly halting his movements, shushing him as he layed him back down onto the bed.

Lance's eyes opened fully, pupils dilating as he became used to the light, turning towards keith and murmuring softly that it hurt.

Keith felt a stray tear slip down his cheek as he huddled closer to Lance.

"It's ok," he rested his forehead against the amputee's. "It's gonna be alright. I've got you."

·  
Present  
·  
He couldn't believe it. Yet Lance was undeniably stood right there, the metal of the cage the only thing blocking him from rushing towards him. Or running away. The glare Lance aimed at him was deadly as Keith was pulled of stage, the burly alien from earlier pulling him off stage. The giant grabbed Keith's arm, holding up his hand to forcibly high-five him.

"Wow! Look at you go! 65,000 VAC! I'm rich baby!" The alien was obviously delighted with the purchase, but Keith found himself incapable of any emotion. The alien directed him to a curtained wall, pulling it to the side and stopping Keith's heart for the second time that day.

If he had thought that Lance was a figure of his imagination, then right now he must be high as a kite, because there he was.

"Lance." It came out squeakier than he intended, quickly coughing and trying to communicate again. "Funny seeing you here." He laughed nervously, cringing as Lance crossed his arms.

"I don't find spending 65,000 VAC on a disappointing little shit like you funny." He said tersly, grabbing Keith from his handler and leading Keith somewhere, the man in a constant state of disorientation from what could only be described as the most hectic day of his life.

Keith still found himself shocked by the very grip on his forearm. He had dreaded the day they would meet again, but he wanted it so badly it hurt, and now it was here he was clueless at how to even interact from him.

From the look on Lance's face, no interaction at all would have been a better alternative.

He barely registered getting into a shabby, 3-man ship, only taking notice when the man's unyielding grip was gone. 

The Cuban was still obviously fuming, muttering darkly to himself as he pressed buttons on the control panel and sat in the pilots chair. He turned to the Galran standing dumbly in the middle of the ship.

"Sit down for Christ's sake." He said with enough anger to make Beelzebub quiver. Or maybe Keith's mind was overexaggerating, but he sat down quickly, scared absolutely shitless. Lance turned back to the console, taking off shakily and causing Keith to fall flat on his face as they ascended rapidly, the whole ship vibrating as if it were about to exploded. Lance eased the controls forward, gently, bracing himself as the ship shot forward at a speed not proportional to the amount he steered.

Keith's body slammed into the back of Lance's chair. He groaned as he got up and held his aching head.

"Shit, did you even pass your test on this thing?" He questioned, leaning over Lance's shoulder and looking out the window.

If Keith wasn't mistaken he could've sworn he was on Yanzo, the planet his base had been orbiting for the past 4 years. The bustling, rusting, air polluted ambience was owned exclusively by the planet, the cities built shabbily on top of itself rising so high that, when on ground level, the skyline was completely covered with the swell of overcrowding and unseemly businesses.

The Cuban seemed to have forgotten Keith was there, jumping as his train of thought was broken and turning toward the Galran.

"Yes I have my licence." He snapped. "I was on my way to get her some new parts before I had to make an unprecedented purchase." He looked at Keith accusingly.

"I didn't choose to get kidnapped, or have someone, especially you, buy me. Also, who carries round 65,000 VAC in cash?"

Lance huffed.  
"Of course, you're always ungrateful, I just saved your skin!" He diverted the ship away from the in-air motorway, turning off to two parallel rows of towering buildings, a suspect looking walkway squeezed in between the two. 

Keith held his breath as Lance directed the grim vehicle to the slanted roof of one building, lowering the jittering machine onto the surface, and turning off the engine.

Lance sighed, holding his head in his head as a resounding call shook, what felt like the whole building.  
"Lance!" Keith peered through the window screen, looking down and seeing a hulking woman stood, feet apart in an eternal power stance, hands on her hips.

Lance got up, walking around Keith to the door at the back of the ship and jumping out as it opened. 

The woman rushed his, pulling him into her arms in a crushing hug which looked as if it rivalled it Hunk's. They spoke between them, the words unintelligible to Keith from where he stood but it didn't matter. 

Of course Lance had moved on. He had always known he'd be able to, that he probably had but he never thought he'd have to see it. It almost didn't seem right that he was there, watching them, but one thing kept in Keith's mind. 

Lance had bought him. He has to care a little bit. Right?

He descended from the ship, walking up to the pair. They turned, distaste plastered on Lance's face and a judging look on the woman's.

"You spent 65,000 of my money on a pretty face?" She exploded at Lance, lance not reacting though the tine made Keith feel like he needed to cower. 

"Not just a pretty face Belinda, look," he grabbed Keith and pushed him infront of him, gesturing towards his, (still naked,) torso. "He's got plenty of muscles, very strong, he could really help us out don't you think?" He asked coyly, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Belinda contorted her face whilst she thought.

"Anddd I outbid Grayner for him, now doesn't it sound great that we can rub it in her face!" Lance added with childish glee.

"Not if its making me out of pocket." She said, sighing heavily in defeat after a few seconds of silence.

"Fine, but you're responsible for him."

Lance threw a Cheshire grin onto his face.  
"Thanks Belinda, you're the best both a guy could hope to have."

_It's his boss. Keith didn't want to admit the happy, floaty feeling he felt when he realised. Not yet at least._

She tutted as she walked over to a hatch, sliding down the ladder after another disapproving look at the pair.  
Lance deflated once she disappeared, looking at Keith before also making his way towards the shoot.

"Come on, let's get you a shirt before you poke someone's eyes out with your nipples."

Keith blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. It fluttered at hearing the man's laugh again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly shoutout to that one guy who told me I was taking too long, I had writers block for about a week, but didn't end up writing for 4 months oops. At least you get Lance as consolation, this was meant to be a Klance fic after all XD  
> ·  
> I also accidentally started a Klance pirate fic if you want to check that out you're welcome to  
> ·  
> Please leave kudos and comments,I'm a thirsty bitch, kisses xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me of any spelling mistakes you see! (And leave a kudos/comment you know you want to)


End file.
